DeathPlay: The Last Kingdom
by BLSUGS30
Summary: “A girl is useless to us. If only she was a son…” Hinata was brought up as a boy, learning everything from swordsmanship to archery. But she never learned anything about harnessing her feelings. No one taught her ‘not’ to love. NejiHina incest, HinaXOOC
1. Unwanted Guest

Not many people would smile when their country falls apart.

Not many people would lie in bed with their own kin, even in knowledge that it was incest.

But I did.

I laughed out loud the day my country fell.

I slept with a cousin brother whom I had known for years growing up in Konoha.

Thus, therein lies my sin: I've lain with my own kin and laughed at my country's ungraceful demise.

I regret, none of it.

----

**DeathPlay-the last kingdom**

**-**_**Chapter one-kingdom of fury**_**-**

**Part 1: Unwanted guest **

----

_(13 years ago—Hyuuga Residence) _

The small girl was waving and laughing gaily, waving her armload of wildflowers she had collected from the field. Her small dress robes were billowing in the air as well as her long hair. And Hyuuga Suzuka's heart was breaking.

"Hiashi…why? "

"…you know as much as I do, Suzuka, and don't you dare cry. " Hiashi gritted his teeth and forewarned his wife.

But she was already crying.

Her husband was immovable on the topic.

Hyuuga Hinata was to be brought up as a boy.

"She's only five!! What do you think making her attend the mercenary school would do to her?! Boys are rowdy; there might be accidents and….and she's a frail, sweet girl…Hiashi, please. Don't…please let's not….please…! "

Hyuuga Hiashi only cringed away from his wife's clinging hands, avoiding having to look into her eyes and face her tears.

The last rays of the dappled the sun, illuminating Hyuuga Hiashi's adamant inexorable face. He continued to ignore his wife's tears, her laments that Hinata was only a very small child, couldn't he please not? Maybe they can adopt?

"Don't be so tactless! "

He snapped, turning to her with acute fury. She lowered her head, defeated.

Adoption wasn't an option. The Hyuugas all had such a distinct physique—all complete with the glossy head of raven hair and lavender eyes—that someone adopted might as well be a scream in the hallways of whispers.

"We need a boy heir, and you know that very well Suzuka. It is the elder's decisions…and since, you…aren't able to produce anymore. I'm sorry. "

Hinata's mother, without a word, feebly slumped against a tree.

Five years ago, when she gave birth to Hinata, she had fallen into a stupor for over a week, the afterbirth bleeding had been that bad. She pulled through, due to the medicine man's expert medical expertise, but she was sterile. Barren. She couldn't bear children no more, and Hiashi wouldn't take on a concubine. He just outright refused.

He was that kind of a man.

"…stop crying. "

He commanded, continuing with a weary ironic tone creeping into his speech:

"A girl is useless to us. If only, she was a son…"

And thus, there and then, Hyuuga Hinata's fate changed forever.

----

(1629, summer—Hyuuga Residence )

"N…Neji's coming? "

Everything was wonderfully going wrong.

Hyuuga Hinata had meant to spend her summer days, occasionally training with other mercenaries, poring over books her friend Kiba brought over from the city… and most of all, relaxing, taking a laid-back stance on life for once. It was supposed to be a summer without having to attend the Konoha academy of swordsmanship; for once, she might even forgo the bandages she wore to hide her blooming chest.

Oh right, she'd for once, not care if anyone was watching how she was changing. How instead of growing tall and shaving, she was getting periods. How instead of attaining a low voice, she was gaining breasts. And she loathed every single moment of it. She detested the fact that she was changing, that she had to hide herself from everyone lest anyone noticed…

And this summer was supposed to be her respite from that ordeal of having to 'hide'.

And all of sudden, Neji was coming?

"W…why father?…I thought he was busy over his entrance tests, wasn't he training to be included in the royal army? An estine sentry? Why come here? "

The flurry of questions confirmed her distress.

Hiashi's brow folded, crinkling into small lines that indicated his irritation. The letter he had been composing with his immaculate calligraphy was discarded for now, and his head lifted to acknowledge Hinata's upset face.

"Neji passed his tests about a week ago. He is to be estine sentry, third rank of course since he's just started. But I am sure he will creep up the ladders of aristocracy soon enough; he's a talented boy. "

Here, his quiet eyes seemed to penetrate Hinata, as if to imply, "Why don't 'you' have that kind of talent Hinata? Why can't you impress me for once? "

She pursed her lips and bowed her head. So Neji had passed the tests already? And with flying colors, she bet. Oh yes. He probably came out top, but she did not feel like asking because it might as well be the damned truth.

"He will be arriving tomorrow. Be courteous, and don't forget who you are. "

"Tommor…"

The words choked her, and Hinata grimaced before Hiashi's hand waved her away in the manner of waving away a fly. She hadn't known it would be that soon…but realized that Hiashi had kept from telling her in case she packed up and left for the mountains for the few weeks Neji was supposedly visiting. Hiashi already had predicted her reaction.

'You mean don't forget who I'm supposed to be.'

As she crept out of the candle lit room out to the wooden paneled hallway, clad in her mercenary uniform, Hyuuga Hinata gritted her teeth, hard.

Because in reality, she was supposed to be the 'boy' Hyuuga Hinata, heir of the Hyuuga blood line, and a prodigy. And today, she had felt far away from what she was supposed to be, as Hiashi's disapproving glance stripped her of her disguise. Façade. A girl, no, a weak girl at that, always compared with her 'genius' cousin, who was training in the 'main city'...

"Hinata sama, are you ready for bed? "

Her main servant, Hayashi bent his head with a curt bow, hands folded neatly over his black robes as she entered her room.

"…Yes. "

As other servants filed out one by one, Hayahi remained and helped her out of her mercenary uniform, pulling away the intricate belts and sword sheath. He pulled her robes down to her hips, revealing her torso, and Hinata lifted her arms obediently. She flinched as Hayashi's hands grazed over her bare skin and tugged away the bandages, the cool air finally lapping at her sweaty self.

Air. She could breath properly now.

"I heard Neji sama was coming to visit from the main city"

Flinch. Hinata gave a cursory grunt, not really wishing to discuss the matter. She quickly put on a poker face, hoping Hayashi would not see through it.

"…are you…excited, Hinata sama? Because you look, if should say so, quite distressed. "

Hayashi spoke quietly, his hands busy over the sweaty pile of bandages he quickly wrapped neatly. Hinata sighed audibly and turned her body away. She 'had' tried to look impassive.

Amano Hayashi was one of the few people in her household that knew of her 'secret', a boy servant that she had grown up with for the last ten or so years. He was the one who always put her to bed, who took the whipping for her when she made mistakes in her academics, the one who always stood behind her wherever she went. She did depend on him much, but it was irksome that he knew her so well.

Irksome that he knew how to hit her sensitive spot.

"No. I'm not distressed. Now if you'd please, Hayashi. I'd like to sleep. "

Noting her bothered tone, he courteously removed himself from her bedside, blowing at the candles as he stepped out of the room.

"Good night Hinata sama. And don't worry. No one will find out. "

Blink. The lights were all off.

'But what if…'

-----

(Next day—Hyuuga Residence)

"You're going to meet Neji ni-chan, he's going to come here!! We're going to see him!! "

A small girl was twirling around in the middle of breakfast, her black hair flowing in all directions, in apparent ecstasy. Hinata eyed this without a sound, a growing lump in her stomach preventing her from consuming anything at all. She could not understand why Hanabi was so elated over the fact that Neji would visit. He was just a cousin.

Hinata glanced at her 'supposedly' sister…supposedly, because years ago, the Hyuuga elders finally forced Hiashi into wedding a concubine, which is to say, ironic since her mother died long before they forced him into doing so. Unfortunately—Hinata started wondering with somewhat regret if this was a family trait—the concubine died in the act of giving birth to Hanabi, who was no less, a girl. After that, Hiashi refused to take on another woman. The only time he went against an elder's order.

But Hanabi did not have to be like Hinata. She was allowed to grow up in a perfectly normal fashion, something that Hinata desperately envied.

Sometimes even hated Hanabi, for that reason alone.

Anyways, she could not fathom why Hanabi was so excited. It was only Neji.

"Hianta ni-chan (a lie; Hanabi was supposed to call Hinata that, even thought she knew her 'brother's' real gender.) when will you leave to meet the group? It's so exciting!! And from the city too! Do you think they will bring gifts? "

Sighing impressively, Hinata chastised her sister.

"Shush Hanabi, it's early in the morning and I doubt if anyone in the house hadn't heard that…(another lie. The Hyuuga residence was immensely wide, they could fit a village in it. Hanabi would have to have a stereo sound system and a mike for her voice to be heard.) I'll be leaving soon after breakfast. "

"But you haven't eaten at all. "

Hanabi pointedly prodded the bowl of broth that lay forlornly in front of Hinata, untouched and cold. She pertly proceeded to dip her own spoon in it and taste, shuddering after the swallow. The spoon clattered to the table's wooden surface, leaving a streak of broth.

"Ugh, cold chicken broth isn't appetizing at all. Why don't you have a new bowl? "

"No…I don't think I need to eat. I…I'm not hungry. "

Hanabi glanced up curiously. It was obvious how anxious Hinata was. Her eyes still locked on Hinata's face, Hanabi spoke up with an accusing tone.

"…ni-chan, are you f…"

"I'd assume your breakfast is over, Hinata sama, why don't we get ready for the outing? "

Hayashi cut in expertly, his pleasant smile looking past the fact that he had just cut through Hanabi's words. Hanabi looked vexed at having her speech cut off by a mere servant, but flounced off, still excited at the prospect of visitors. Hinata sat a little numbly as she heard Hanabi's sandals clack over the marble stairs.

"…thank you Hayashi. "

"My pleasure, Hinata sama. "

---

Walking to the forked roads was not hard.

She could have used a horse, but Hinata did not mind enjoying her stroll down the grassy dirt road. But what she did mind was why she was setting out for it. She bet the roads in the city were not dirt. It was probably paved, with stones carefully set with perfect impeccable grooves.

"Hanabi was sure ecstatic over this visit. I'm starting to think I'm the only one who's annoyed by it. "

It sounded like words she spoke to herself, but it was really aimed at the figure that was walking right behind her: Hayashi.

"Hanabi sama was probably glad to meet her cousin brother after so many years. If I remember correctly, Neji sama did indulge her a bit. "

Hinata remembered with a sense of resent: Neji giving Hanabi sweets to eat. Neji coddling Hanabi as he read books to her. Neji feeling sorry for Hanabi, because everyone was so disappointed over the fact that she had been a girl.

'But what about me, Neji? You might not know, but I'm…'

She felt again, the complex thoughts that racked her head whenever she brought up the matter to think over. Neji did not know, so many things.

No. It was best if he did not know.

Hayashi stood from behind as he sensed the complicated whirl of thoughts that was going inside Hinata's confused and distressed mind. Deliberately, he commented loudly--and quite unnecessarily-- over a loitering butterfly—"Look! Hinata sama, a butterfly! Do you think it's a Monarch? "

He received a "I don't care" from his touchy master who completely ignored her servant's histrionic gestures at the sky, as well as a annoyed look. But he was content when he saw that her gait was a little more relaxed.

Until…

"Hinata…? Is that really you? "

A question she truly wanted to repeat back to the lean figure sitting erect on top of the chestnut horse, his hair billowing gracefully in the evening wind.

"Neji…?"

Boy, he had gotten tall.

-------

(bloodiedsugs's words on DP-

I'm really, truly sorry to some of my original DP readers…but I decided to put it on hiatus.

'This' was actually the (almost) real version of the story Deathplay (in manga form, of course), so I decided to rewrite…except that this version has NejiHina. I might slip in SasuHina and other factors later, but first…I just feel like writing the story, lol.

So…to anyone who might get confused, 'Deathplay: the royal scandals' and 'Deathplay: the last kingdom' are completely different stories. This one has less fantasy I think. (So good bye to demon slayer Jiraiya and Naruto lol. )

If that's clear then…enjoy.

First chapter's always boring…wish I could delve right into the story then and there.

PS: did you guess who the OOC character pairing was? It's Hayashi. Why not? ServantXMaster pairings happen all the time, *shrug*

Bear with me. )


	2. Disparity

_Not many people would smile when their country falls apart._

_Not many people would lie in bed with their own kin, even in knowledge that it was incest._

_But I did._

_I laughed out loud the day my country fell._

_I slept with a cousin brother whom I had known for years growing up in Konoha._

_Thus, therein lies my sin: I've lain with my own kin and laughed at my country's ungraceful demise._

_I regret, none of it._

_----_

**DeathPlay-the last kingdom**

**-**_**Chapter one-kingdom of fury**_**-**

**Part 2: Disparity **

----

Illuminated by the setting sun, Neji was a glowing silhouette as he jumped off the horse and eagerly sprinted to her. It was only when he reached her properly that she suddenly felt the acute difference in height and body in general.

Propelled by his elation at seeing his cousin after years of time, Neji gave Hinata a bear hug. Which she swallowed with some difficulty, shrinking back her shoulders so as not to let their pectorals meets, whether or not she was bandaged to the point of suffocation.

He sensed her hesitation and pulled back.

"…Hinata? What's wrong? "

"…H…hey, Neji. "

Hayashi suddenly jumped in, his slanted eyes lowered discreetly.

"Neji sama, it's been so long…Hinata sama happens to have been wounded slightly, so if you'd please refrain from…hugging. "

Hinata stared blankly at her servant. Wounded? The only 'wound' she had was from a paper cut from turning over book pag…ah. Clever, clever Hayashi. She appreciated the remark, for Neji pulled away, nodding thoughtfully. She noted with somewhat vexation that his hands—which had brushed against hers as he pulled back—was callused and roughened over, as if he had spent the entire childhood training.

She hid her hand.

"Shall we…move back to the house? "

Feeling an uncharacteristic blush coming on, Hinata swiftly turned her back to her cousin and started marching stiffly, completely disregarding her entourage. Hayashi hurriedly amended this by motioning for the rest to follow, which was followed through reasonably well. Only Neji remained slightly perplexed; Hinata's forlorn back as she marched on, did not seem—was it a sin to think this—to welcome him at all.

---

"Good trip? "

Hiashi sized Neji up in an instance; instead of having the boy bow to him as was the custom, he made do with a handshake. Eyeing this, Hinata bit her lips bitterly, knowing that her father was acknowledging the fact that Neji was somebody worthy of a handshake now, almost an equal.

She'd never catch up with him now.

"I expect you to be fully complemented by our residence facilities; Hinata will show you around no doubt. "

Here, Hiashi gave Hinata a hard look, implying she should conceal herself effectively. Hinata grimaced as Neji stepped forwards to her.

"…If, it's not too troublesome, I believe we should have a bath first, all of us. It's been quite a long way from the city gates. "

Neji spoke sounding detached, for he noticed his cousin's unfathomable face slowing stiffening. He hesitated to continue; Hinata looked immensely bothered by his presence, there was no mistaking it.

But why?

"Yes Hinata, go and show them to the bathing facilities. And do not forget to show them to their sleeping quarters. "

Hiashi spoke breezily as he turned around and walked away imperiously to his room, leaving Hinata seething with fury, boiling in a vat of her own chagrin. So her father was going to leave everything to her, and still was expecting her to…Hayashi sensed his master's inside toiling, and quickly motioned other servants to help the rest of the entourage with their bags and horses.

To top off her mounting unease, Neji suddenly tapped her on the shoulder and commented in good cheer:

"Hinata, why don't you bathe with us? "

Hinata almost kicked her wooden clogs at him, until she remembered Neji knew nothing. He was obviously trying to figure out why she was so taut and agitated, and was just trying to break the ice. But this was too much.

"I…I took a bath just before you all came. "

"But you got covered in dirt while we rode into the residence, didn't you? "

There was no escaping it. Neji seemed oblivious, or he was really good at playing with her. Hinata had literally no rebuttal to his statement, and rigidly clamped her mouth shut so that her lips receded into a thin line. Hayashi quickly barged in again and gesticulated wildly:

"Hinata sama, I believe, needs to bathe in a different kind of…uh, water. His wound, you know…Neji sama. "

Neji quietly eyed the flushed Hayashi for a second, and let his eyes linger at the bowed silver head of the boy. He turned thoughtfully towards Hinata again, and then spoke.

"In that case, I expect it is foolish to urge you on. Sorry to bother you. "

He turned away with the same feline grace—so swiftly that Hinata flinched with regret—and walked on to his own servants. Hayashi was gazing at Hinata in the corner of his eyes, shrugging in the manner of indecisiveness.

"I'll take care of this, Hinata sama. You go on and…rest. "

Hinata sighed with acute relief as good old Hayashi trotted on towards the group of city dwellers and led them to the bathing facilities. Neji threw one more curious look at her before he also left.

And Hinata, relieved, retreated to the gardens to 'rest'.

----

By rest, she meant immersing herself in a bunch of ancient scrolls and books.

Hinata had taken a liking to translating ancient languages into something a little modern, and took pleasure in recording down meticulously all her translations. Kiba usually brought the scrolls from the city—his family was successful merchants, and traveled incessantly—and Hinata gorged on the materials that her rural town was not able to provide.

But her hobby was interrupted by the sound of footsteps—the soft thump of a leather sole, much unlike Hanabi's wooden sandals. The footsteps ceased about a few meters away, and Hinata naturally assumed it was Hayashi with his tea.

"You can place the tea tray next to the scrolls Hayashi. "

"…I have no tea. And I'm not Hayashi. "

Hinata flinched and sat up straight. That voice, much lower than Hayashi pleasant medium-tone, belonged to no other than her unwanted guest, her cousin brother. Neji. She turned to confirm her assessment.

He was standing crookedly against the dilapidated walls a few meters away, his arms crossed and a frown on his face, lines creasing his brow. He was eyeing her as if she had a certain problem, only he did not know how to phrase it for her. And to her horror, he was bare naked from waist up, obviously having just come out from his 'bath'.

"W…what? "

After an awkward moment, Hinata ventured with a short gruff stammer, pretending nonchalance. Neji eyed her for an extended time, then closed his eyes and shook his wet head once as if a migraine was plaguing him. His arms uncrossed, he straightened up from the wall.

"Nothing. I just thought you looked a bit…well. I don't know how to say. You might take it the wrong way. "

"Uh…okay. "

As another stretch of silence ensued, Hinata wished to high heavens that Neji get bored soon and walk away…it was bad enough that she had to make up a stupid excuse to not bathing with him down at the residence bath facilities.

She suddenly sprung into motion, gathering the books in a wide arc, piling scraps of paper onto her arm. Best to have an excuse to rush out of the scene early. It was only after ladling two piles of books that she realized Neji was right there next to her, helping out. It was quite considerate of him, but she'd rather have him far from her now…and her bandages seemed to be a little loose today, worse luck.

Neji spoke up after pressing into Hinata's laden arms, yet another dossier of unread scrolls. He had been thinking about it the entire time it seemed, his tone indignant.

"…why do you refuse to bathe with me? We used to bathe together all the time; all brothers grow up like that. "

He reminisced, and then smirked ruefully with a hollow crinkle in his eyes, like an older brother indulging his younger sibling. A small resonant 'hmmph'-like laugh crept out as an undertone, the sound emerging from deep within his throat. Hinata noticed with a lurching discomfort: Neji's Adam's apple, prominent on his taut neck, while her neck remained smooth and willowy in shape.

"Too grown up for that aren't you? "

'But we aren't brothers…'

Hinata held back the words that were almost out of her mouth, checking herself before she said anything too rash again. True, they did that. But need she mention that was years and years ago?

Years and years ago, when the difference between them had not been so…outright. Hinata averted her eyes from brushing over Neji again.

It was almost painful, thinking about their disimilarity.

"…thanks. For helping. "

Hinata managed to blurt out sullenly while she scuttled off towards the house with her arms drooping with scrolls. She actually dropped one as she went, but did not bother to turn back and pick up. Her cheeks flamed a little, thinking how childish and obstinate she must look to her cousin, who really meant nothing wrong.

Hinata cursed her father yet again for inviting Neji's family over for the holidays; she'd never get to relax a single moment until they left. She brooded over the situation, reminiscing with a sigh the good days when she did not have to stay bandaged to the point of suffocation almost every single hour of the day. She missed bathing in peace, away from the fear that Neji or anyone from 'that' family might barge in. She most of all missed the ease she had felt about Neji before, because back then, they truly were like brothers.

Now…she felt awkward all over, even though Neji seemed to be exactly the way he was when he was ten.

No, not exactly. He got quite tall; he towered over Hinata with at least a head or two in excess. His shoulders broadened too, and the once slim delicate seeming arm suddenly tanned and was encircled with ropy sinewy muscles.

Here, Hinata paused and looked down at her own arm in disdain. True, the workout sessions and training put some muscles on there, not to mention calluses, but this was inevitably a female's arm. No, that was not the right word; it was just a weak person's arm, nothing much to look at. And her face? Very asexual, you wouldn't get a head or tail on what gender she really lay in; especially now that she cut her long hair…she missed the hair, almost achingly.

In her haste to find sanctuary in her room, Hinata almost banged heads with Hayashi, who swiftly swerved as he informed her:

"Hinata sama, dinner will be at…"

"I…tell father that I don't feel so well today. I'll skip dinner. "

Hinata deposited the books on her bed--in other words, threw the lot of them at the duvet-- frowning as servants milled about, collecting and organizing the mess. Hayashi stood there awkwardly, with a face that clearly indicated he wanted to say something. Hinata turned away from him defiantly.

"…spit it out, Hayashi. I know, I know… I… but I really can't face him. "

Hayashi cringed apologetically as he motioned for the other servants to file out.

"Hinata sama, you have to relax. Or else, you're not going to get a wink of sleep or a minute of relaxation until Neji sama leaves. "

Hinata harrumphed in displease, still feeling very immature and cranky.

"'If' he ever leaves. "

"...He would, Hinata sama. The royal court beckons him. "

Hinata was suddenly shaken by the words. The royal court...of course. Now that Neji was admitted into the elite ranks, he belonged in the city. The place she wished to be at...and the place she would have been at, if not for the inconvenience of the lie Hiashi had told to the world, that Hyuuga Hinata was a 'boy'. There was no way she'd survive in the royal army, with men bathing together and training together every single minute of the day.

...lucky Neji.

"…I'll…attend dinner. That's what you wanted to say, wasn't it? …But I doubt I'll enjoy it at all. "

Hinata spoke shakily, attempting indifference. Hayashi smiled, his eyes lilting at the corners. He handed her a different robe as she climbed out of her old one—this one was slightly classier, a little more suited for company.

"Wish me luck. "

-----

"Good to see you, son. I believe you haven't followed my instructions at all and left Neji to his own company? "

Hiashi was at his worst chastising mood, greeting Hinata with a reprimand before even she sat down. Neji intervened hastily, noticing the red spot blooming on Hinata's cheek.

"No, no…uncle, it was fine. Hinata's servant boy showed us around. "

"Hinata should have been the one doing that. Am I not right, son? "

Hinata frowned. Hiashi was emphasizing on one word; it was irksome.

"Yes father. I apologize. It won't happen again. "

Hiashi finally backed off, waving his hand once for the servants to serve them with appetizers. Even Neji was cringing, thinking that that little encounter had worsened his already awkward relationship with his cousin.

And Hinata was 'thinking' yet again, studying her hands intensely, conjuring up her own face inside her head with distaste. Comparing, yet again.

Frowning again, Hinata peeked at her cousin brother discreetly from a safe distance.

Neji, on the other hand, managed to look completely masculine (well, he was a male, but still, thought Hinata, frustrated) even with his long tresses. His face, which used to have a certain determined look of a whimsical trickster suddenly sobered up, matured. Hinata could now pick out the similarities in countenance Neji had with Hizashi, except that her cousin had less severe lines and smiled more. But his once delicate face was now hardened, manly. All of a sudden. Or did this all just seemed 'sudden', because it's been such a long time? Quite ironic. Sadly.

It irritated Hinata to no end, because now it seemed like she was a late-bloomer, someone who has the prolonged growth spurt, who shaves the last, who grows taller the latest.

Except that she will never have or do those things.

----

(bloodiedsugs words on DP—

Uh…. I hate it when this happens to me, but why do I keep thinking even as I write, that my stories are BORING………………….

I'll try.

Lol.

Seriously, i'll try.

Bear with me)


	3. City Dreams

_Not many people would smile when their country falls apart._

_Not many people would lie in bed with their own kin, even in knowledge that it was incest._

_But I did._

_I laughed out loud the day my country fell._

_I slept with a cousin brother whom I had known for years growing up in Konoha._

_Thus, therein lies my sin: I've lain with my own kin and laughed at my country's ungraceful demise._

_I regret, none of it._

----

**DeathPlay-the last kingdom**

**-**_**Chapter one-kingdom of fury**_**-**

**Part 3: City Dreams**

----

"Hinata. I need to talk to you. "

The time had come for her to explain herself about her conducts to Neji. There was no other reason for this confrontation; Neji had got enough sense in him to realize that Hinata was completely avoiding him. It was a miracle in itself that he hadn't confronted her earlier, but that was perhaps just consideration on his part.

"…about what? "

Hayashi slinked away discreetly without being told; he knew the score. He pretended to have been called by one of his subordinates, rushing out of the room in his customary soft padded leather soles—_pat pat pat_. Leaving Hinata and Neji alone in the darkened halls just out of the dinning chamber.

Hinata looked directly at the wooden window panes, one arm awkwardly slinked around her other. Neji was standing in front of her, his tall frame dwarfing her. She wished she would simply announce that she wasn't feeling well and patter after Hayashi's footsteps, but Neji was also blocking her path, standing with one of his arms on the wall, his other hand balled into a fist.

Strangely enough, he was not speaking up. Hinata stole a look at his face—it was dark enough in the hallways with the dim candlelight for him to not notice—and he was staring at a different angle, looking out of the window at the moonlit courtyard.

"…what did you wish to ask me? "

Hinata intervened with a brittle tone. She was nervous about what would come, and was perfectly willing to not seem ill at ease or perturbed. Neji slowly took his eyes off the courtyard and met her eyes, suddenly too serious.

"Would you like to spar with me? "

"…spar…what? "

Hinata blinked twice, thrown off course. She had expected him to come outright and accuse her of being childish and standoffish, complaining 'rightfully' that she wasn't being the nice host at all. But she wasn't expecting him to…spar? He wanted to train with her?

"What do you mean spar? Now? "

"Yes, I do mean now…you have staffs, no doubt? "

Neji's tone had suddenly become businesslike, his eyes searching in the corners as if he expected to see a roomful of arms stored right in front of them. Hinata gaped at him with a flabbergasted look; they had just eaten dinner, barely had spoken to each other for ten years, and he suddenly wished to…train with her? It was completely ridiculous.

"Y…yes. We do have staffs, the wooden kind used in mercenary school…Neji, but wh…"

"Tell Hayashi to bring us two. We'll spar. "

Neji spoke decisively, as if it was final. Hinata could not even refute; she desolately sent out for the staffs.

-----

"…Staffs? Hinata sama? At this hour? "

Hayashi blinked doubtfully at her, his lilting eyes crinkling up in confusion. He had naturally assumed Hinata was coming in for some rest after a hellish supper, but staffs? Hinata grimaced as she nodded at her head servant.

"I…told you I should have missed that dinner! Neji wants to 'train' with me, Hayashi! "

Hayashi shook his head softly, disbelieving.

"But why? It is very late, and he had traveled a long way…wouldn't he like to rest? "

He spoke dubiously, but his hands were already busy opening the lock for one of Hinata's massive closets—she stored odd objects in there in addition for clothes and scrolls. There were about five wooden staffs propped up in the wooden closet, one chipped in the edge and one split. Hayashi brought out the good ones and handed them to Hinata obediently, eyes cast downwards. Hinata grabbed them up resignedly, grunting at the weight.

"D…Do you think he is being serious, Hinata sama? "

"Well I think he should be serious enough, he really looked like he wanted to tra…"

"I meant, do you think he would fight seriously? "

It was one of the impertinent quirks Hayashi had, that tendency of him to intervene rudely while one of his superiors were speaking. But Hinata knew better than to reprimand him; Hayashi was a little different from every other mundane servant. He was almost family. She relented a bit, and relaxed.

"…maybe he would. Why do you ask? "

"Remind him again, Hinata sama, that you are wounded. Maybe he would go easy then. "

Hinata was suddenly irked, and she turned to Hayashi with impatience.

"Why, because he is so much better than I am? You think I'd not stand a chance? "

Hayashi did not bat an eye at his superior's furious accusation, and replied simply.

"I just wish you wouldn't get injured for such a trivial cause. "

She faltered then, swayed by his simple honest words. Feeling somewhat tense and embarrassed, Hinata swept out of the room without another word with the staffs, leaving Hayashi quietly cleaning up in her room.

----

"…here you go. The staffs. "

Neji took hold of one immediately, testing out the feel of it by swinging it a few times around, even tossing it casually hand to hand. Hinata watched sullenly, her own staff heavy in her hands. She felt a growing sense of nausea building up inside her; what if Hayashi's assumption was correct and Neji really was miles better than she was? After all, he had trained in the 'city' for god's sake, while she had groveled in a country mercenary school, no matter how prestigious it was.

"You ready? "

"Whenever you are…"

Hinata managed to mumble out, holding her staff in the customary stance. Neji nodded once, and then took position.

Without further warning, he sped towards her with the raised staff. Faster than she'd remembered. Hinata barely had the time to block the blow and fall back a step, taking a defensive posture. Neji did not pause, and merely proceeded to make another full swing at her from below, crouching like a tiger springing at its prey. Hinata jumped back, attempting a swing at his head, but he actually took hold of the staff and jerked it away, shifting back simultaneously. That surprised Hinata—shouldn't he have plucked it out of her hands and thrown it away, had this been a real fight?

Had this been a real fight…

Hinata pasued. She suddenly had an inkling that he was going easy on her.

Her swings suddenly had more violent, the wooden staff going at a much faster pace than just two seconds before she had that thought. Neji reacted immediately, skipping easily backwards, blocking all her wild blows.

But he was smiling this time.

As if her efforts were making 'him' happy. Hinata scowled in vexation as she leapt to his side and swung her staff backwards, feeling aggravated when his staff came to block hers. She switched her standing and crouched lower as he did before, trying to have a go at his legs, but he altered his stance, deftly moving sideways. But the staff managed to catch him on the shin, making him step backwards.

Then he had the nerve to call out:

"Excellent! "

Hinata was on the verge of pulling out her real sword and bringing down the sharp edge as hard as she could on Neji's smiling face. It was frustrating enough that she had managed to hit him only once when 'he' had plenty of moments when he could have beaten her—he just weren't trying. But for him to 'smile' like an indulging 'teacher' congratulating his 'pupil'…it was too much.

Hinata threw down her wooden staff, heaving in effort, and snarled at Neji furiously.

"Great…so now you know where I stand. About fifty ranks below you, and that's without counting the physicals. Perhaps a hundred ranks below? "

She turned stiffly, but in the few space of time as she turned, she saw Neji's expression change; he looked incredulous.

"Hinata! Wait, that's not why I…"

Hinata suddenly felt tired.

She had not been civil to her cousin brother at all—never mind if he was showing off—she was acting hideously. Hinata slowly turned to face Neji again, now a couple of steps away, and mumbled wearily.

"…Look. I know you're much better than me now…this is enough, Neji. Remember when we were young? When your family lived right here with us? All that little childhood matches we had…it used to be me against you, 50 to 50. We used to stand just about the same height…We used to be equals. But here we are now. You're at least a head taller than me. Not just taller, more…filled out I guess. And you're an estine sentry now for god's sake, in the city, while I'm…still here. An ignorant country fool. I apologize for having been rude all day, I guess I was just jealous or too stubborn to realize that…"

Neji's face was turning hard. He looked so stern that Hinata was tempted to call him Hiashi…it was uncanny how much he looked like her father for that moment. But instead of doing so, she finished her apology with a sigh:

"You've won. "

He suddenly strode towards her, covering the distance with three big strides, brought up his wooden staff to full length, and whacked her on the side with a menace that surprised her.

She stumbled, too stunned to have even blocked the blow, and fell on her knees. Her arm felt painful—he definitely wasn't going easy that time—and seemed as if it would end in a nasty bruise. Her staff clattered to the side and she stared up staggered, angry tears 'almost', just almost forming in her eyes. By right, 'she' should be the one angry—she'd just been civil and humble, hasn't she? She'd apologized, hasn't she?

Yet why was Neji the one look so enraged?

"It you were the kind of person to give up this easily, I'd never have even considered you a worthy opponent…"

Neji said cuttingly, and Hinata flinched at his sharp words. Was this a payback?

"Get up, Hinata. You said I was going easy on you…I won't this time. Pick up that staff. Get up. "

His words had the strange comfort of her teacher at her mercenary school, and without thinking, Hinata realized she'd picked up her staff and stood up as he'd ordered so. He swung his staff once in a full arc in a showy fashion—almost mockingly—and eyed her with a skeptical expression. He still looked livid.

"Go on. Hit me. "

…that…bastard.

All attempts at courtesy or grace were abandoned.

Hinata growled with fury as leapt sideways, cutting in a wide berth next to Neji's crouching form. He turned to face her, his arms still at his side. That angered her even more—he still wasn't trying—and she swung forth, bringing down the staff at his face with all her might…something that her mercenary school teacher always reprimanded her for, since putting all force into one attack allowed one's opponent to pull away easily. It would also make it easier for them to 'put in' a blow in while you were still stagnant from the aftershock of the attack.

But to her immense shock, Neji didn't pull away.

There was a sickening crack as the staff made contact with his face.

"…N…Neji…? "

Hinata trembled as she dropped her staff in horror. Neji's hand was covering his face, he didn't make a sound. She spotted a thin rivulet of blood streaming from between his fingers. He said nothing, which frightened her even more; she should have been feeling triumphant, or at the very least grateful that he'd given her the opportunity to payback, but she felt none of these emotions as she approached him cautiously. Both of their staffs lay clattered on the ground.

"…Neji, show me! "

Hinata, frustrated with Neji's silence, lifted her hand and clasped it around her cousin brother's bigger one, removing his palm from his face. He let her.

And she cringed at the sight before her.

"…N…eji, I'm so sorry…"

The staff had apparently struck him in the left side of his face, diagonally. A portion of his forehead was already turning a sickening blackish blue, and his lips were split in the corner, bleeding profusely along with his nose.

And the fool was smiling, again.

Hinata felt a twinge of annoyance along with the guilt.

"W…why didn't you move, idiot?! You knew you'd get the full blow if you just stood there like some know-nothing 'training' dummy! "

Neji shook his head once as if throwing off her angry words, and merely lifted his hand to wipe his face. The gesture made things worse; now his hands were bloody as well as his bruised face. Hinata moaned silently; what a disaster. She suddenly tugged at her robes, motivated by the urge to somehow get her cousin's face appear at least presentable, because god knew he looked like he'd been in a war. She ripped out a portion of her sleeve. Neji blinked once, one of his eyes not even closing completely due to the swelling.

"I'll wipe you some, you look terrible…"

"Hinata…"

"What? Why are you… staring again? "

Hinata approached him and was about to rub the fabric against his face, when his eyes stopped her. He was looking down—way past her face—down at the…

'Oh god no…'

In her haste to rip out the piece of cloth, Hinata had forgotten how loose these robes were, especially after a training session, when the cords that tied it into place went slack. The front part had gotten shoved down, almost revealing one of her bare shoulders, and her thickly wound bandages. The thickly wound bandages that supposedly hid her breasts. Hinata swallowed with unease.

Oh Hiashi will blow the roof…it was the ultimate sin, to have someone know her 'real gender'…

"I'd forgot…you said you were wounded, didn't you?...I thought it was just an excuse for you to not bathe with us… "

What?

"…eh? "

Hinata stared up at Neji with her mouth open slack, unable to conjure up any excuses. He eyed her bandages sadly, and Hinata stifled the sudden urge to laugh. Thank god for Hayashi—Neji didn't know. He did not know it wasn't a bandage to hide her wounds, it was to hide her…

"I'm sorry. "

'Eh? '

Hinata was taken aback. Why was he apologizing this time? She should be the one kowtowing and repeating 'sorry' for a hundred times for messing up his face that bad. Yet, he still continued earnestly, his eyes completely serious.

"If I'd known, I'd never have asked you to do this. "

He sounded so solemn and remorseful that she could not even laugh.

It reminded her of Hayashi's question; 'Why?'… Why had Neji wanted to train all of sudden in such a late hour? Hinata cautiously pulled up her robes and secured it, having the bandages out of sight. She asked the question she had wanted to ask since he'd spoken of sparring.

"…Neji, why did you want to train? "

Grinning softly, he suddenly reached out for her hand—she flinched in alarm—and laid the fabric she had been holding in that hand to his face. Hinata calmed her suddenly racing heart down; this was getting ridiculous. She should relax; Neji did not know she was a girl, he only wanted to wipe his face from all that blood.

"…I wanted to see how far along you were in your trainings. "

Hinata froze. Was that so? He wanted to see how much better he was than her?

Neji read Hinata's hardening face like a book and grimaced, tightening his grip around her cloth hand to the point where she could not remove it. He spoke in a hard voice, a little angry.

"Don't you dare take this the wrong way; No, I did not wish to 'show off' as you put so crudely in words. Nor did I wish to insult you. I…I wanted see if you were interested at all at….uh…being in the royal army? You know…as a…mercenary? "

Hinata felt her mouth drop open. Neji let go of her hand and it fell limply against her side. The cloth fluttered to the ground in a soft squelch, seeping blood into the courtyard grounds. Neji smiled uncertainly, as if he did not know how to put his thoughts into words.

"This was actually…why I came to visit. I mean, yes, it was in part to see your uncle and suss out the family issues, as well as to just see my cousins out here in the country…but… Hinata. I'd really like to see my childhood rival out in the court with me. "

She did not mean to, but the words shot out of her mouth before she could check herself.

"What, so you can bask in the glory of being the better? Kitted out in the estine sentry uniform and all? "

Neji smiled without humor, noticing the dry tone Hinata used. But she was actually trying to hide her red face, unable to hide her yearning for…well, the city. He continued speaking:

"No. I did tell you didn't I? And even if it seemed so, I think you've paid back enough with your staff there; I can barely see out of my left eye now. "

He sounded a little amused, if that was possible. Then he became serious again.

"Anyways, you 'obviously' don't belong out here, drying up…I don't mean your uncle much, since he needs to supervise his lands. But you…"

There was no hiding it this time. Hinata was blushing scarlet even as she lowered her face even more. Why was Neji using such an intimate brotherly tone? It drove her up the walls just listening to him speak so earnestly…

After all her rude bitterness at him…

"You're young, Hinata. And you're capable. Why do you want to stay out here and dry up? Don't you wish to go out to the city, see far you can go? "

Hinata was reluctant, but still flattered nevertheless with Neji's words. Hiashi would never let her but…it was flattering. Neji wished her to be at court with him. Wouldn't that be lovely, visiting those famed boulevards and the huge castles and the royal domes…the public library that was bound to be filled with ancient scrolls, rows and rows of books.

Neji smiled encouragingly, as if he'd seen the light sparkling all of a sudden in his cousin sister's eyes. Or since he did not know, cousin 'brother's' eyes.

"Come Hinata. Come with me. To the city. "

-----

(bloodiedsugs words on DPK—

Lol. I'm trying.

Longer chapters, a little more detail, a little more action. Though I suck at writing out action scenes.

Ah… if Hinata 'had' been a guy, this story might as well have been yaoi XD seriously. Change the name Hinata to …I don't know, someone like Kiba or Lee (and the pronoun 'she' to 'he') and this will sound hilarious: "I've lain with my own kin, I regret none of it" ahahahaha

Right on. LOL.

I'll update when I meet quota…a few ppl will know what I'm saying ;P .... hmmm i don't know about you guys but i'm actually pleased with how Neji's character came out in this story...so far. Since he was such a major B in 'Temptation' ;;... and Hayashi's sweet. ^^ if you can't imagine what he looks like, imagine a slim boy-type guy with silver hair (neck length) and lilting sleeping cat-like eyes. And a smile. (just a teeny tiny bit like Gin from bleach, but not really. more mellowed out and sweeter)

Bear with me. )


	4. Breakout

_Not many people would smile when their country falls apart._

_Not many people would lie in bed with their own kin, even in knowledge that it was incest._

_But I did._

_I laughed out loud the day my country fell._

_I slept with a cousin brother whom I had known for years growing up in Konoha._

_Thus, therein lies my sin: I've lain with my own kin and laughed at my country's ungraceful demise._

_I regret, none of it._

----

**DeathPlay-the last kingdom**

**-**_**Chapter one-kingdom of fury**_**-**

**Part 4: Breakout**

----

_I'm setting out, I'm flying out of my cage. _

_March sun is pouring down on my head as I ride out with the rest of the city entourage to the dirt roads I am so familiar with. _

_Next to me, is Neji. _

_Behind me, is Hayashi, looking slightly nauseous. _

_I'm setting out, I'm flying out. _

_Finally. _

----

(a week ago)

Hyuuga Hiashi cast his eyes disapprovingly towards his daughter, who was supposed to be his son. He also glanced at Neji, who was staring up at him with earnest adamant eyes, pleading for Hinata's sake. Neji actually seemed a bit taken aback at Hiashi's disagreement.

"Uncle, Hinata will have so much more chances of success out of the country… he'd do well in court, I assure you. "

"…it's not…to your judgment. "

Hiashi was being incredibly vague about the whole matter, and he knew it himself. Hinata lurked at the back of the impressive but overbearing room, feeling a mixture of regret and relief. She wished to follow Neji and his entourage to the city when March strolled by, but she knew she couldn't. Relief mingled with regret, since it meant no more hiding around when bathing, no more skulking around with tightly wound bandages, at least at home.

She was quite surprised at Neji's persistence though. It wasn't like he'd benefit from having her in court.

"I'm sure you are much more knowledgeable in that aspect uncle, and that's why I sought your agreement. Hinata would benefit from a new environment…especially one as well managed as the royal court. "

"Neji…"

Hiashi glanced at Neji oddly with thoughtful eyes.

"…why do you want him in court…? "

Neji looked Hiashi directly in the eye.

"The same reason my father could not bear to see you gone from court. "

Hinata flinched softly; Neji had struck a nerve.

Hizashi and Hiashi's rivalry in the royal court just a few decades before their generation was almost legendary. They had half killed themselves over outdoing one another, always striving to achieve just a little more than what the other had managed to do. That is, that rivalry lasted only until up to the point where Hiashi decided he had been too neglecting of his family, and returned to his estate in the country. In other words, his wife, Hyuuga Suzuka, had succumbed to the plague and had died, just when he was away at court as he usually were, ninety percent of his days. That incident changed Hiashi into suddenly a family man, and he abdicated from his position as general, leaving the city and in turn, leaving Hizashi behind.

Anyone would have thought Hizashi would be overjoyed from this fact; his rival was finally out of the scene. But just the opposite happened. He could not bear to 'not' have rival, not have a familiar face with whom he could enjoy a healthy competition without having to worry over petty political matters. So he resigned from his original position to something less prominent; he was now the head of the guarding sector, mostly in charge of promoting estine sentries and managing small-scale borders.

Both, definitely deflated from their days of supposedly glorious achievements.

"…it is a most unlikely comparison you can make, Neji. There is no possible way you can regard your relationship with Hinata with mine and your father's…no.

Hiashi seemed to think it over as he spoke, but his forehead was creasing.

"For one thing, he's much less talented than you, so there really is no competition. "

Hinata froze in the back of the room, cold sweat gathering upon her forehead, her teeth clenching. Hiashi was never one to mince words, but in this case, he was just plain cruel. He knew how much pain Hinata went through, being compared with Neji. She did well in her mercenary school, given that, but she was never excellent, never city-material. Hiashi knew that, and Hinata did too.

"I don't think so. I'd think Hinata would manage very well. I'd think him to be a worthy opponent. "

Hiashi's eyes narrowed. His posture straightening, he almost looked curious as he asked, as if doling out a challenge:

"…Really. And how would you know that? "

To both of their surprise, Neji replied easily enough.

"I promise you; I'll have him made into a 3rd rank estine sentry by the end of June, I assure you. If I can't, I'll send him back to you. "

Hinata's head snapped up from the back of the room.

June?! That was only about four months away…and to become an estine sentry of the royal court; it was what all the elite mercenaries aspired to be, unless one was aiming higher and wishing to become a general. Hiashi also gaped at Neji for a full five seconds, until he threw back his head and laugh—actually laughed.

Even the servants outside of the room froze in alarm; it was such a rare occasion in which Hiashi laughed, especially that loud.

"…you win, boy, you win. Do whatever you want, Neji, and we'll see what happens. "

Then and there, Hinata's wish had suddenly come true.

But she did not know how to come about it.

----

"…you're leaving…Hinata sama? Now? "

Hayashi blinked once or twice as he watched his master suddenly storm into the room in a fervent frenzy, combing her huge closets for robes and

"No…No. Not now of course…But soon. Soon. In about a week, I suppose. "

Even Hinata knew she sounded jumbled up.

She sounded vague and disoriented, her eyes glimmering in the dark as her hands shoved clothing and stuffed necessities into her bag. Hayashi took one look at the mess Hinata had made, sighed, then proceeded to take over the procedure, taking out the crumpled clothes and folding them properly. Hinata sheepishly backed off, her cheeks still glowing pink with anticipation.

He spoke hesitantly, his hands adeptly brushing out the creases in her robes.

"You…really want to go, I can tell, Hinata sama. "

"Well who wouldn't want to? It's the 'city' Hayashi, the city…I thought I'd never be able to go there, because of…"

She started out happy, but she trailed off sullenly, her right hand gripping at her chest as if to rip off the bandages. Even Hanabi had visited the city once, when she was five. But Hinata had been cooped up in the residence for so long, she could not imagine what dreams the city held. Yet Hayashi remained dubious.

"Hinata sama…I wish you'd not pin all your hopes into this trip. And please remember, even if it doesn't result in the way you want it too…I'm still waiting here for you. "

Hinata blinked once, and stopped her pacing. The room turned quiet, and Hayashi cringed inwards, cursing himself for ruining her mood just when she was so ecstatically happy…

"What are you talking about? You talk as if you're going to stay here! "

Hayashi whipped around—knocking about uncharacteristically, a pile of clothes he had been folding—and blinked a several times. He was holding up one of Hinata's training robes, holding it directly in front of him as if it was a shield. He saw his master looking indignantly at him, from away ten centimeter's away. She was leaning in to him, her already wide eyes widening to the size of dishplates. It was almost hypnotizing.

"You're coming with me of course, Hayashi! What were you thinking? "

"Ah… well…I'm… I have this condition you see, Hinata sama… I can't…ride. "

It was Hinata's turn to blink, and she did so exasperatedly as she shrugged and said:

"It'll be in a 'week's ' time, Hayashi…plenty of time you master yourself with ridi…"

"I apologize, but I should specify. I can't ride on…horses. "

Hinata should have reprimanded him for cutting in yet again, but she was too perplexed over his reasons.

Couldn't ride on horses?....

"Oh god…Hayashi…"

Hinata finally figured it out, dropping on her bed with a half moan and a half grimace. Hayashi pulled back with dignity, a bit of color splashing into his cheek as he huffily folded the robes he had been holding up.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of riding horses?! "

"It's not like that…! "

He whipped around tensely, his face magenta, as he proceeded to repack the items Hinata had messily stuffed into the bag.

"Well afraid or not, you're coming with me…you know I can't survive there without you. "

In the darkness, Hayashi smiled, face red and all.

----

"_I must be mad…it's as if I am going back on the promise I made myself…the promise I forced on you, Suzuka. "_

_Hiashi looked up at the portrait of his wife hanging on the walls of his quarters. It was funny, how she wasn't smiling at all in it. Her mouth drawn in a tight line, she looked as grave as he did on normal days. Almost as if his personality had eroded through and settled in the portrait through the years, driving his wife's real personality away. _

"_Tell me, Suzuka, do you still loath me for the decisions I made? …"_

_He muttered, stepping back a few steps from the wall, admiring the portrait from a slightly longer distance. He cursed inwards—she still look severe and austere as ever. He either must have rubbed on her, because the Hyuuga Suzuka he'd known was a bright vivacious bei…_

"_And I must be mad. Talking to a portrait, when you've been dead for…quite a long time. "_

_Shaking his head, Hiashi whipped around and walked out of the room. _

'_Hinata leaves in a week. Just so you'd know. To the city. '_

----

'Neji…?'

Hinata crept out from the artificial darkness of the hallway into the natural darkness of the night sky.

Neji was standing with his back to her, his hair cascading down to his waist—untied for once—staring up at the sky. Hinata had to blink a few times; he was so in sync with Hiashi, that she would have believed it was her father himself, unless for the slightly taller frame and just the mood Neji emanated. He was just more mellowed out than Hiashi.

"Hinata. Remember this? "

He suddenly spoke, and she jumped with a start.

She hadn't known he'd noticed her, since his back was turned.

He was holding up a delicate flower—a little smushed on the side—glowing in a pale pearly sheen under the moonlight. It had a lavender hue.

"I remember. You were afraid of bees then. "

His body suddenly was racked in tremors, his hand covering his face, and she bolted to his side to see if it was the injury she'd inflicted on him causing him pain…but he was laughing. Convulsing in laughter, he merrily flicked the flower at her. It landed on the ground.

"I remember that. You were chasing me with a huge evil smile, screaming, 'look at the pretty flower', while I was running like a race horse, hollering 'get that away from me!'…who'd have known bees enjoyed that weak excuse of a flower so much…it's a wonder you didn't get a sting then. "

Hinata thought with her face scrunched up for a while, trying to recall if her memories matched the details he had just told her.

"You're fabricating—I wasn't grinning evilly! I was merely trying to show you the flowe…"

"And I ended up with two bee stings that day, due to your continuous enthusiasm in showering me with these flowers…like beautiful confetti that attracts 'monsters'…"

"Bees aren't monsters! Don't tell me you're 'still' afraid of them! "

Neji laughed out loud again, his head thrown back. Hinata watched him laugh affectionately, until she realized it seemed wrong to gape at him so. He finally turned to face her, his neck bending to accommodate their obvious difference in heights.

"No…I doubt I really am afraid of them like I used to be. I feel pity now, actually. "

Hinata cocked her head sideways.

"Pity? "

As she questioned him, she eyed the still visible bruises on his face, the black rusted cut on his lips. 'She' did that, Hinata reminded herself with wonder. No…correction, he 'let' her do that.

That was even more astounding.

"Those two bees that stung me died that day—never thought about it that way. "

She stared blankly at him, until she recalled they had been still talking about the bees. Hinata managed to playfully—she could afford to be more relaxed now—quip:

"Is that what they teach you down there at the big…city schools? How bees die? "

He pretended to think, then just laughed. He stretched out his arm once and answered as his cracked his knuckles absent-miundedly.

"Pretty much. Nearly not enough to make someone into an estine sentry…but it helped. "

"So that's what they're going to teach me when I go there? "

Neji looked down at her again, his face serious for a moment.

"Something… different. Perhaps. Not all though. Lessons don't always come in schools. "

Hinata heard the soft soles of Hayashi from behind, and knew he was here to inform her he had finished the packing. Efficient, adept Hayashi. Neji was still lost in his line of thought.

"They come with life—the whole package. "

---

_The only two men her age she continuously interacted with in childhood—Neji and Hayashi. _

_The two men she'd be riding to the city. Tomorrow. _

_One, afraid of bees, the other, of horses. _

_She smiled up at the sky._

_Tomorrow. _

_Tomorrow, her dream begins. _

----

(bloodiedsugs's words on DP-LK-

…yay. Finally perhaps I can start on the real plot instead of driveling fillers.

I still can't get a head or tail on about Hiashi's character…he's a right bastard at times, but in other times, maybe not so bad. In any case, I'm a little stuck.

PS: the timeline is completely messed up in here, nothing's in order, lol. Hope you guys aren't too confused....

PPS: HA... thx for telling me winterkaguya ... jesus i must be stupid ^^ that was a mistkae (-- as with the spelling. mistake. hmm. )

Bear with me. )


End file.
